1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an arm-wheel type vehicle in which an impact applied to an arm-wheel may be mitigated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art industrial robots are designed to perform only assigned operations in an isolated workspace because of accident risks. However, recently, a need for various intelligent robots based on information communication technology such as human coexistence robots, medical and welfare robots, office robots, disaster prevention robots, construction robots, atomic-powered robots, education-and-entertainment-support robots, military robots, space exploration robots, has arisen. Aforementioned intelligent robots may have an autonomous movement function, and in such case, it is necessary to provide a driving or walking system to enable the robots to autonomously move to places where required operations are to be performed.
For the robots involved in dangerous or rugged operations, such as disaster prevention robots, military robots, and space exploration robots, an arm-wheel type vehicle technology using a wheel at an end of each of legs for transportation is appropriate. The arm-wheel type vehicle can move by lifting its legs and placing them on an obstacle such as a step, or going over such obstacles by rotating its wheels when it encounters.